<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quite the Hug by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709859">Quite the Hug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [513]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Kid Derek, Kid Fic, POV kid Derek, Stiles is called Mischief, kid stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:03:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/23/20: “tense, child, tender”</p>
<p>Theme Week: Thankfulness</p>
<p>I imagine Stiles is around three years old here. I just don't give him any opportunity to talk. Derek's "a couple of years older." I'm thinking at least five. I imagine their moms in an adjoining room.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [513]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quite the Hug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/23/20: “tense, child, tender”</p>
<p>Theme Week: Thankfulness</p>
<p>I imagine Stiles is around three years old here. I just don't give him any opportunity to talk. Derek's "a couple of years older." I'm thinking at least five. I imagine their moms in an adjoining room.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek wished he wasn’t stuck watching little kids all the time.</p>
<p>Mrs. S, momma’s emissary, was talking to momma. She’d brought Mischief with her, who was just a little child.</p>
<p>Mischief was a gazillion times more trouble than Cora.</p>
<p>“You’re making me <em>tense!”</em> Derek told Mischief. He’d heard Uncle Peter say that word. It meant <em>mad</em>.</p>
<p>Mischief just laughed. Mischief laughed at everything! Even when Derek grabbed him round his middle so he wouldn’t get hurt climbing onto a table.</p>
<p>Mischief hugged him back, tenderly, another word Derek didn’t know yet.</p>
<p>He was really glad nobody had seen <em>that</em> though!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>